


Robert and Andrea Sullivan

by DMJE



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: How Robert and Andrea became a couple and then became parents to a little girl. And they still were firefighters on top of all of that.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Kudos: 8





	1. Robert and Andrea getting together

The team from station 19 went on a call to a really tough fire call at a apartment complex.  
When the team got to the apartment complex the smoke was starting to turn black already, so the team had to be really quick with their search.

Bishop, Montgomery, Miller check the people coming out of the buliding. Sullivan said  
Warren and Hughs aid car. Sullivan said  
Gibson and Herrera go into the building, but be careful the buliding could go at any moment. Sullivan said  
Gibson and Herrera go into the building to search for victims.

About 5 minutes later.... there is an explosion.  
Gibson, Herrera respond.  
Sullivan called through the radio

Captain I am coming out now, but i got Herrera she is hurt. Gibson called over his radio  
Okay I will meet you at the aid car Gibson. Sullivan said  
Copy that captain. Gibson said

2 minutes later.... Gibson walks out of the bulding carrying Herrera.

Gibson places Herrera down on the gurrney.  
She got abdominal wounds, head laceration, having trouble breathing. Warren said  
Okay take her to Grey-Sloan. Sullivan said  
But I'm also riding with you guys. Sullivan said

About 5 minutes later..... they pull into Grey-Sloan  
The doctors rushed her into a trauma room to do a look over.  
The team went into the waiting room to wait to see what was going wrong with Andy. 

About 10 minutes later.... the doctors come out to tell the team that Andy will be having surgery to repair her lung. 

Andy's surgery shouldn't take more than 4 hours. Bailey said 

4 hours later..... the doctor that did  
Andy's surgery came out to the team to update them. To tell them how Andy's surgery went.  
Her surgery went good. She will be here for about a couple of days to monitor her. After that she will be put into the care of a close friend or family member.  
The doctor told the team

Okay. Her dads out of town and cant get back to Seattle until next week.  
So she can stay with me I have the room. Sullivan said  
Sounds good. The team and Andy's doctor agreed  
Okay guys why dont you guys head on home and get some rest and I will update you guys when she wakes up. Sullivan said 

Sounds good captain. The team said  
Then the team got up and left the hospital and Sullivan went into Andy's hospital and waited for her to wake up from her surgery.

Sullivan sat down next to her bed and grabbed Andy's hand and started to talk to her.

Why did you have to get hurt Andy. I have this feeling inside my chest that I need to figure out what it means. When Jack told us that you were hurt I froze. I didn't know what to do. You mean alot to me Andy, and I wouldnt know what to do if I lost you today. Sullivan said 

And Sullivan sat in that chair for an hour just talking away to Andy's sleeping body.  
I think I'm in love with you Andy, so you need to wake up so I can tell you. Sullivan said

About another 10 minutes later..... Andy started to wake up. 

Mmmmmm.... Andy moaned  
Andy. Sullivan said  
Sullivan what happened. Andy asked  
A piece of the building came down on you. Sullivan said  
Huh no wonder I hurt like hell. Andy said  
Yeah you will for a bit they had to fix your lung with surgery, you also have a head laceration. Sullivan said  
How long am I here for? Andy asked  
About 2 days then your coming to stay with me until you get the all clear from your doctor. Sullivan said  
Well it could be worst. You dont mind me coming to stay with you. Andy said  
Yeah it could have been worst, and no I don't mind you coming to stay with me. Sullivan said  
Okay I will stay with you when I get out of here. Andy said  
Good. And I better update the team so they know that you are awake. So that they are not freaking out. Sullivan said  
Yeah probably so their not freaking out. Andy said  
Yeah you gave us a scare. Sullivan said  
I didn't mean to. Andy said  
I know. Comes with the job. Sullivan said

After texting the team an update on Andy and the team responding back to him he went back to her.

So how are you feeling Sullivan asked  
I'm doing okay not in as much pain as I thought I would be in. Andy said  
That is a good thing. Sullivan said  
Yeah it is. Andy said 

So Sullivan why do you look like you want to say something, but don't know how to put it into words. Andy said  
I think if I'm going to tell you what is on my mind. I think you can call me Robert. Sullivan said  
Oh must be pretty important for the first names. Andy said  
It is important Robert said  
Okay just tell me. Andy said  
You know today opened my eyes on my feelings towards you. For awhile I have been able to block those feeling out of my mind. Not knowing if you were going to make it got me to thinking that I was to late to tell you how I feel about you. Robert said  
And how do you feel about me? Andy asked  
I am in love with you Andy. Robert said  
Well I guess it is a good thing I am in love with you to. Andy said  
You are? Robert asked  
Yes after the crash it opened my new possibility for my feeling towards you. Andy said  
Same for me to. After that crash that day, and when you saved my life. It made me fall head over hills for you. Robert said  
You would have done the same for me. Andy said  
I am going to kiss you now. Robert said  
I'm not going to stop you. Andy said  
So Robert leaned over and kissed her 

Damn If I knew you could kiss that good I would have kissed you along time a go. Andy said  
Robert just laughed and said if I knew you could kiss that good I would have done that a long time ago to. Robert said

Why did it take us so long to go and do this. Andy said  
Because we both were afraid of what might of happened if we didnt feel the same way about each other like we do. Robert said  
Good point l, but I'm glad that we do feel the same way about each other. Andy said  
Me to Andy me to. Robert said  
So Andrea Herrera would you do me the honor and becoming my girlfriend. Robert asked  
Yes Robert Sullivan I would love to be your girlfriend. Andy said  
Great. I love you. Robert said  
I love you to. Andy said  
So what are we going to do since you are my boss. Andy asked  
We will go to H.R. and tell them that we are together. Not like they can do much about us being together since Ripley and Hughs are together and married. Robert said  
Okay I'm glad that they are our friends. Andy said  
Me to. Robert said 

Little did they know that the team and Ripley were out in the hallway  
In front of Andy's hospital room listening and passing money to each other collecting on their bets they had made. 

The team had knocked on Andy's foor and Robert had jump at the sound of the knock  
Come in. Andy said  
So the team came into the room  
How are you feeling Andy? Maya asked  
I'm doing great. Andy said  
That is good. Maya said  
The team had sat in her room for a good three hours talking.  
And then the team had left.

About 5 minutes later.... Andy's phone buzzes  
We know you guys are together and Ripley is putting in a good word for you guys. - love the team  
Andy just laughed  
What is so funny? Robert asked  
The team knows about us. Andy said  
How. Robert asked  
They probably heard us talking. Andy said  
Well I guess that is a couple of people less that we need to tell that we are together now. Robert said  
Yeah now the only person we need to tell is my dad. Andy said  
Yes I figured we could tell him when he gets back next week. Robert said  
Sounds like a great idea. Andy said  
You probably should get some rest. Your doctors will be in to check on you in a few hours. Robert said  
I will if you get up on this bed. That chair does not look comfortable to sleep in. Andy said  
Okay as long as I do not hurt you. Robert said  
You are not going to hurt me. Andy said  
Robert then climbed into bed with Andy and they both fell asleep instantly.

About 6am the next morning the team of doctors.  
About 10 minutes after the doctors after the doctors leave Andy and Robert start to talk.

So how are we going to do this relationship at the firehouse. Andy said  
We continue to do our jobs the way we have been. Robert said  
But we agree we both are to try not to be those overprotective couples. Andy said  
Yes we are to not try to be overprotective. Robert said

Skip ahead to the day Andy gets out of the hospital 

Andy was getting out if the hospital today.  
Are you ready to get out of here Andy. Robert asked  
Yes I am so ready to get out of here and actually get some sleep and talk without nurses and doctors coming into this room every hour. Andy said  
Okay you just sit in the wheel chair and I will push you out of this hospital and we will head to my place. Robert said  
Okay sounds good. Andy said while sitting down in the wheel chair  
Okay let's go home. Robert said  
Let's go home. Andy said  
Robert pushing Andy out to his car to drive her to his place

Skip to getting to his house and getting inside.  
How are you feeling. Robert asked  
I'm doing great. Andy said  
You need anything. Robert asked  
For you to come sit down by me so we can relax. Andy said  
Okay I will. Robert said  
He then sat down by her

Skip to 2 months  
2 months since Andy getting hurt and 2 months since her and Robert starting dating.  
Andy got cleared to head back to work.  
Getting ready for work with Robert.  
(Because no she has not moved back to her place and I doubt she will)  
So Andy how would you feel about if you just moved all of your stuff in the house with me. Robert asked  
Yeah I would love to. Andy said  
Great can't wait. Robert said  
Me either I can't wait. Andy said  
They both kiss  
Also how about dinner tomorrow night after shift I'll cook. Andy said  
Yeah sounds good. Can't wait I love your cooking. Robert said  
Sounds great. Andy said  
Then they both went to work and they did their 24 hour shift.

The next night at dinner.  
The meal she had cooked was steaks, potatoes, corn, and also she had made a cherry cheese cake to.  
Baby something smells good. Robert said  
That would be dinner that is done. Andy said  
She made both of their plates and poured them some wine.  
They both ate and they both talked.  
They also had some cherry chesse cake for dessert.  
Man Andy dinner and dessert were amazing. Robert said  
Thank you babe. Andy said


	2. Robert asking Andy to marry him

Robert calls Pruitt Andy's dad to talk to him.  
Robert dails her dads number  
Good morning sir. Robert said  
Good morning son. Pruitt said  
I was wondering if you have time to meet today for lunch to talk. Robert asked  
Yes. I have time to meet you at the diner for lunch. Pruitt said  
Okay sounds good does 11:30am sound good to you. Robert asked  
Yes 11:30am is a good time to meet. Pruitt said  
Sounds great I will see you at the diner at 11:30am. Robert said   
See you then. Pruitt said

At a 11:30am at the diner  
They both sat down to eat lunch they both order their food  
So what is it that you need to talk to me about. Pruitt asked   
I love your daughter with all my heart. And I would like to have your blessing to ask her to marry me. Robert asked  
Yes son you have my blessing to ask my daughter to marry you. Pruitt said   
Thank you sir. Robert said  
And they both are then they went on their ways. 

Robert then went to the jewelry store to get Andy a engagement ring.  
Welcome how may I help you. Lady asked  
I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend. Robert said  
Okay so tell me about your girlfriend. Lady said  
She is a Lt. At station 19, she is funny, caring, loving, and sweet. Robert said  
Okay how about this one its silver has a red strip in the middle and has a diamond. Lady said  
That fits Andy to a tee. Robert said  
Okay do you have her size. Lady asked  
8 1/2. Robert said  
Could you put on the inside love, captain Sullivan. Robert asked  
Yes I can. That will be $1500 please. Lady said  
Robert gives her his card  
After paying for the ring  
The ring should be done in a couple of days. I will give you a call when it is done.Lady said   
Thank you. Robert said then he had left the jewelry store to head home

Couple of days later  
Robert's phone rings  
Hello is Robert Sullivan. Lady asked   
Yes this is him. Robert said  
The ring is ready to be picked up. Lady said   
Okay I will be their soon to pick it up. Robert said  
Okay. Lady said

Robert then left to get the ring  
Robert then walks into the jewelry store  
Hi I'm here to pick up my engagement ring. Robert said  
Name please. Lady said  
Robert Sullivan. Robert said  
Okay here you go. Lady said  
Robert looks at the ring   
It looks perfect thank you. Robert said  
You are welcome good luck. Lady said

A few days after picking up the ring Robert is thinking of how to ask Andy to marry him.   
He is going to do a scavenger hunt to ask Andy to marry him.

At the station  
Hey team can I talk to you guys really quick. Robert asked  
Sure captain. Team said  
I am going to ask Andy to marry me, and I would like you guys go help me out. Robert asked  
Congrats captain. Team said  
I need some help. Robert said  
With what captain. Team asked  
I'm planning on doing a scavenger hunt and i need people at the location to hang her the clue. Robert said  
Awe i would love fo help you out captain. Maya said  
Thank you guys so much for the help. Robert said

So where do you plan on the location being. The team asked  
Locations are is the station, the cliff, the hospital, our house, and the station again. Robert said  
Great when do you plan on asking her. Warren asked  
I'm planning asking her tomorrow after shift. Robert said  
Okay let's talk and see where everyone places are. Robert said   
Vic, Ripley you are here for the first clue. Robert said   
Maya, Gibson you are at the cliff. Robert said  
Warren your at the hospital. Robert said  
Miller, travis your at our house. Robert said  
I'm going to be at the station. Robert said  
The team got to work after knowing what their jobs were.

The next day after shift   
Hey Andy I need you to follow these clues for me. Robert said  
Okay what is this for. Andy asked  
Follow the clues and you will find out. Robert said  
Okay I'll do it. Andy said  
Robert then handed Andy the piece of paper  
Clue 1: Go to the first place we met.   
So Andy got into her car and drove to the station. She got out of her car and walked up the driveway of the station and saw Vic and Ripley.   
Hey guys what is up. Andy asked  
Nothing here is clue 2. Vic said  
Clue 2: Go to the place where you saved my life.  
So she got into her car and drove to the cliff. She got out of her car and saw Maya and Jack.  
Hey guys what is up. Andy asked  
Nothing here is clue 3. They both said okay. Andy said  
Clue 3.  
Go to the place I told you I love you.   
So she got back into her car and drove to the Grey-Sloan Hospital. When she got there she saw Warren standing outside of the hospital.   
Hey Warren what is up. Andy asked  
Nothing here is clue 4. Warren said  
Okay. Andy said  
Clue 4: go to the place where we live.   
She got back into her car and drove back to their place. She got out of her car and saw Miller and Travis.  
Hey guys what is up. Andy said  
Nothing here is clue 5. They both said  
Clue 5: Go back to the place we met. There is a surprise for you.   
Andy got back into her car and drove back to the station.  
When she got out of her car she saw Robert on one knee.  
What are you doing. Andy asked  
I'm going to ask you something important. Robert said  
Okay. Andy said  
Andrea Herrera I love you so much would you do me the honor and becoming my wife. Robert asked  
Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you. Andy said  
Robert then slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her   
I love you. They both said at the same time.


	3. Robert and Andy wedding day

March 1, 2020 at the wedding venue   
The wedding of Andrea Herrera and Robert Sullivan.

Andy and the girls getting ready for the wedding at Andy's childhood home.  
Andy are you ready to become a wife. Maya asked  
Yes I am. I'm so ready to become a wife. Andy said  
You know these dresses are really cute I can not believe that we get to wear these dresses. Vic said  
Me to I love them to. Andy said  
You ready to get your dress on and walk down the alie and marry your man. Maya asked   
Yes let's do this. Andy said

Andy gets her dress on  
Oh my god Andy you look so pretty. Maya said  
Thanks think Robert will love it. Andy asked  
Yes I do think he will. Both girl said  
Okay I need my shoes and my flowers then we can leave. Andy said  
Those shoes are so freaken cute. Maya said  
Thanks Maya. Andy said  
There a knock on her bedroom door  
Come in. Andy said  
Her dad walked in   
Wow Andrea you look just like your mom did on our wedding day. Pruitt said   
Thanks dad. Andy said   
You ready to go and get married. Pruitt asked   
Yes dad I am ready. Andy said  
Then let's go get tou married then. Pruitt said   
Okay let's go. Andy said

Wedding time  
Vic and Ripley walk down first.  
Maya and Jack walked down second   
Then it was Andy and her dads turn to walk down.  
The fire Chaplin is marrying them

Who gives this woman to this man. Fire Chaplin asked  
I do sir. Pruitt said   
We are here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the wrath and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage.  
Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and finalizing it with their wedding. A good marriage must be created. It I'd never to old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person it's being the right partner. 

Your vows please  
I Andrea Herrera take you Robert Sullivan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the present of god, our family and friends, I offer you my soleman view to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and in joy as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support ulti in your goals, to honor you and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for long as we both shall live. Andy said

I Robert Sullivan take you Andrea Herrera to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of god, our family and friends, I offer you my soleman vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. Robert said

I Do's  
Robert do you take Andrea to be your wife? I do Robert said  
Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding onto her. I do Robert said

Andrea do you take Robert as your husband? I do Andrea said   
Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding onto him. I do Andrea said 

Rings   
These rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage. Fire Chaplin said  
Andrea, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life, and with this ring, I thee wed. Robert said   
Robert, this is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed. Andrea said  
By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife.... you now may now kiss the bride.  
I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Robert Sullivan. Fire Chaplin said


	4. Andy's and Robert's daughter

Andy was feeling nauseous and she knows why but doesn't want to say anything to her husband.

Hey baby. You okay, your really pale. Robert asked   
I'm not feeling a hundred percent at the moment. Andy said  
Do you want to take this shift off, so you can rest. Robert asked   
Yeah just in case I'm coming down with something I don't want to get the team sick. Andy said  
(Even though she knows what is making her sick alrady)  
Okay. Let me know how you are doing later. I'm going to head into the station I love you. Robert said   
Okay. I will let you know how I am doing later. Keep your badge off the the wall. And I love you to. Andy said   
I will. Bye. Get some more rest. Robert said   
Kissing Andy then headed to the station

About 10 minutes after Robert left for work Andy got dressed and headed to get a pregnancy test.  
She got the test and went back home to take the test.   
Well the box said it will take 5 minutes for the results. Andy said  
So she set a timer on her phone for 5 minutes 

5 minutes later  
The timer goes off   
Well let's see if I'm going to be a mom or not. Andy said  
She looks at the test  
Well im gonna be a mom. Andy said

She then calls a ob doctor to try and get in to see a doctor.  
The doctor office told her to come on in they could she her that day.  
Andy then got into her car and drove to the doctor office.  
Hi I have a appointment with doctor Harrison my name is Andrea Sullivan.  
Andy said  
Have a seat the nurse will be out to get you. Lady said  
Mrs. Sullivan. Nurse said  
Andy got up and followed the nurse into the room.

10 minutes later.... the doctor walks into the room  
Hello how can I help you. Dr. Harrison said  
I think I am pregnant and I want to be sure before I tell my husband. Andy said   
Well let's do a blood test and urine test. Dr. Harrison said  
Okay. Andy said

About an hour later...   
Dr. Harrison comes back into the room  
Congrats Mrs. Sullivan your having a baby. Dr. Harrison said   
Let's do an ultrasound to see how far along you are and to try and see if your having a boy or girl. Dr. Harrison said   
Okay sounds good. Andy said  
Lay down and pull up your top. Dr. Harrison said   
Andy played down  
Your 4 months pregnant and would you like to know what you are having. Dr. Harrison asked   
Yes please I would like to know what I am having please. Andy said   
You are having a little baby girl. Dr. Harrison said  
Okay wow a little girl. Andy said 

Andy left the doctor office and went to buy onesie so she could tell Robert about their daughter that she was having.  
She found 10onesie 7 were for Robert 1 was for the team and 1 for her dad.

1\. Future firefighter like mommy.  
2\. Future fire chief   
3\. Pack my diapers I'm going fire fighting with daddy  
4\. Future firefighter like my mom  
5\. Daddy's new probie  
6\. I'm not just daddy's little girl I'm a firefighter's daughter   
7\. My hero wears firefighter boots I call him daddy  
8\. I love my firefighter grandpa  
9\. I do it for my family  
10\. A knitted firefighter outfit  
The next day when Robert comes home.  
There is a big box on their bed waiting for him to open.  
Andy was already up and dressed for the day.   
She was excited for him to be home. So she could tell him the big news. Robert puts his keys in the lock and opens the door and walks through the door.   
Hey baby. How are you feeling today. Robert asked  
I'm doing better. How was shift. Andy asked   
It was good but I missed my wife while I was on shift. Robert said   
Awe I missed you to babe. Andy said  
I'm going to put my stuff away then we can relax together. Robert said   
Okay sounds good babe. Andy said

Robert walked walked through their bedroom door and saw the box on their bed on his side. So he dropped his stuff on the floor.   
Hey baby why us there a box on my side of the bed. Robert asked  
Because it is for you to open to find out what is in it. Andy said   
Okay I will open it.   
So Robert sat on the bed and started to open the box  
He grabs the stuff that was inside the box.   
He then unfolded the first onesie and it read  
I'm not just daddy's little girl but I'm a firefighter's daughter   
Then to the next one  
Daddy's new probie  
The next one  
Future firefighter like my mom  
Next one   
Pack my diapers I'm going fire fighting with daddy   
Next one future firefighter like mommy  
Next one  
Future fire chief  
Next one   
My hero wears firefighter boots I call him daddy  
Next one  
A knitted firefighter uniform outfit

Are you serious baby. Were having a baby. Robert said yes Tobert Sullivan you are going to be a daddy. Andy said  
So what are we having baby and how far along are you. Robert said  
Well we are having a daughter like the onesie say and I'm about 4 months along. Andy said  
Were having a little girl. Robert said   
Yes Robert we are having a daughter. Andy said  
God baby you have no idea how happy you have made me. Robert said   
I kinda have an idea since I'm just ad happy babe. Andy said  
I love you soon to be mommy. Robert said  
I love you to soon to be daddy. Andy said   
They both kiss

How are we telling the team and your dad. Robert asked  
Well when I got the onesie for you I got two more one for the team and the other for my dad to tell them about the baby. Andy said   
Okay sounds good. Robert said 

Who do you wanna tell first the team your dad. Robert asked  
Probably my dad. Andy said   
Okay let's go and tell him. Robert said

They got into the car and drove to Andy's dads house.  
When they got there they got out of the car and headed up to the door and knocked.   
Hey guys how are you two doing. Pruitt asked   
Were good pruitt but we need to tell you something. Robert said  
Okay and what would that be. Pruitt asked   
How about we go sit on the couch dad and we will we can give you your present so you can open it. Andy said

They moved to the living room and sat down  
Andy then hands her dad the bag  
Pro opens the bag and grabs the onesie out if the bag.   
And then he reads what the onesie said  
I love my firefighter grandpa  
Are you serious you guys. Pruitt said  
Yes we are serious. They both said   
Congrats you guys. Pruitt said   
Thank you. Andy said  
How far along are you, and do you know what you are having. Pruitt said  
4 months and were having a girl. Andy said  
Awe a little Andy. Pruitt said  
Yep a little me. Andy said  
About an hour later they both left to head home

The next day on shift   
Hey team you guys have time to chat real quick. Andy asked  
Yea we do. Team said  
We have a surprise for you guys, Maya do you wanna open the bag and pull the surprise and show everyone. Andy said  
Yeah sure I can. May's said  
She opens the bag and pulls out the onesie   
Oh my god you guys. Maya said  
What! The team said  
It says I do it for my family. Maya said holding up the onesie   
Congrats you guys. the team said  
How far along are you and what are you having. Maya asked  
4 months and were having a little girl. Robert said   
Awe congrates. Team said 

5 months later....  
At home on November 5, 2020 Andy went into labor and Robert was on shift.  
So she called her dad to come and take her to the hospital. 

Skips to Pruitt calling Robert  
Hey Robert get to the hospital Andy's in labor   
Okay I'm leaving the station now. Robert said  
Okay see you when you get here were on the 3rd floor room 4113. Pruitt said  
Onay thank you. Robert said

5 minutes later Robert entering the waiting room   
How is she doing. Robert asked   
She doing great you guys will have a daughter in a few hours. Pruitt said  
Robert then walked into Andy's room   
How are you doing baby. Robert asked  
I'm doing good. Andy said 

4 hours after Robert showed up   
Andy gave birth to a healthy baby girl at 5:45pm weighing 7Ibs 8oz 12 inches long.   
Does this baby girl have a name. Dr. Harrison asked   
Evelyn Grace Sullivan. Robert said

Andy then looked at Robert and asked can you go get my dad for me I want him to meet his granddaughter. Andy asked  
Yes I can go get him Ribert said  
Then he left the room to go get her dad.  
Hey pruitt you wanna meet your granddaughter. Robert asked  
Yes I do. Pruitt said   
They both walk back into Andy hospital room

Dad I want you to meet Evelyn grace Sullivan. Your granddaughter. Andy said  
Pruitt stayed for an hour then left the hospital to give the new family some time to them selves.

I'm gonna send a text to the team to let them know you had Evelyn. Robert said  
Okay sounds like a great idea. Andy said  
Robert then sends a group text to the team telling them about baby Evelyn.

Baby girl Evelyn Grace Sullivan born November 5, 2020 at 5:45pm weughting 7Ibs 8oz and 12 inches long  
He then hit send

Okay the text to the team is done. Robert said  
Sounds good. Andy said

So how are you feeling mommy. Robert said   
I'm doing great. How about you daddy how are you doing. Andy said  
I'm doing great. Robert said

The next day Andy and Evelyn leaving the hospital....  
Do you wanna head to the station and show off Evelyn or do you wanna head home. Robert asked  
Let's head to the station and show off our daughter. Andy said   
Okay lets go. Robert said

They all got into the car and drove to the station.   
They get to the station and they all get out and walk into the station.  
Hey guys what are you doing here. Maya said  
We wanted you guys to meet your niece. Robert said  
Okay come on team let's meet our niece. Maya said  
Team walked over to Andy and Robert to meet Evelyn.   
Hey team meet your new probie/niece. Andy said   
Guys meet Evelyn Grace Sullivan. Robert said  
Awe she is so cute. Travis said  
She looks alot like Andy but has Sullivan's nose and mouth. Jack said   
Yes but she also has has his eye color to. Andy said   
Hey Maya and Ripley we would like you guys to be Evelyn's godparents. Robert asked  
I would be honored to be her God mother . Maya said  
I would also be honored to be her God father. Ripley said  
Thank you guys. Andy and Robert said  
You guys are welcome. Both Ripley and Maya said  
They stayed at the station for another hour then they went home. 

They get into their car and drove home.  
They pull into their drive way.  
They all get out and walk into their home.  
Welcome home Evelyn. Andy said  
Welcome home baby girl. Robert said  
Ready to go and put her in her nursery and we head up to bed too. Robert asked  
Yeah let's go put her in her room and head to our room to lay down to. Andy said  
They climb the stairs to Evelyn room and put her to bed. They walk into her room and played her down in her crib.  
They then walked out of her room and headed for their own room.   
I love you baby. Robert said  
I love you to babe. Andy said


	5. Evelyn 6 months old

Andy and Robert sometimes have different days off so they can watch Evelyn.

Hey Evelyn can you say dada. Andy asked  
Dada. Evelyn said  
Oh My God baby. Andy said  
I can't wait for daddy to come home so you can surprise him. Andy said

Front door opens and closes 

Evelyn, Andy. Robert yelled   
Up in Evelyn's room babe. Andy yelled back

He the climbed up the stairs and heads to Evelyn's room.  
Hey baby, and hey baby girl how are you guys doing. Robert asked  
Were doing amazing to day. Andy said  
Evelyn has a surprise for you. Andy said  
Oh and what is that baby girl. Robert asked   
Hey Evelyn who is that baby. Andy asked while pointing at Robert   
Dada dada dada. Evelyn said  
Robert was in shock when he asked. Did she just say what I just think she said.   
Yeah babe she just said dada to you. Andy said  
Robert just picked up Evelyn and hugged and kissed her.   
Pretty good surprise ain't it. Andy said   
Yeah pretty amazing surprise. Robert said


	6. Evelyn 1 years old

November 5, 2021 Evelyn's birthday party.

Hey birthday girl are you ready to celebrate your 1st birthday. Andy asked   
Evelyn just nodded her head at her mom.  
The team showed up and so did Andy's dad.  
They celebrated Evelyn's birthday.   
They had cake and ice cream.  
Evelyn also opened her birthday presents. 

The team left a few hours later.  
Did you have a good birthday baby girl. Robert asked  
Ya dada. Evelyn said   
Good baby girl. Robert said 

Andy walked into the living room   
Hey babe. Andy said  
Hey baby. Robert said   
What are you guys doing in here. Andy asked  
We are just sitting here. Come and join us. Robert said  
Andy walked over to the couch and sat down by Robert.  
Do you think she had a good birthday today. Andy asked  
Robert then looked at Evelyn and back to Andy.  
Yeah I think she had a good birthday today. Robert said  
Good I'm glad she did. Andy said   
Me to. Robert said


	7. Evelyn 2 years oldOi

Mommy I go to station with you and daddy. Evelyn asked   
You can for a little bit but then your going with your grandpa. Andy said

Andy was getting Evelyn ready to go to the station with her and Robert.  
Momma I wanna wear my firefighter outfit please. Evelyn asked   
Okay baby you can wear it. Andy said   
Ya! Evelyn said

Robert came into Evelyn's room   
Hey baby and baby girl. How are my girls doing. Robert said  
I'm good babe. Andy said  
I'm good daddy. I get to go to the station with you are mommy and put out the fires with you guys. Evelyn said  
You do that's going to be so fun. Robert said  
Yea I get to be the boss today. Evelyn said  
Yeah you do baby girl. Robert said

Robert and Andy talking.  
You do know she is going to end up being a firefighter when she is older. Andy said  
Yeah and I will be very happy if she follows in our foot steps and becomes one. Robert said  
So will I be proud of her. Andy said  
All three of them headed to the station.


	8. Evelyn 3 years old

Hey daddy. Evelyn said   
Hey baby girl. Robert said  
What are you doing daddy. Evelyn asked  
I'm getting ready to go to my meeting my boss. Robert said   
Oh I like the suit daddy. Can I have one like that. Evelyn asked   
When you get older you can have one. Robert said  
Okay daddy good luck with your meeting. I love you daddy. Evelyn said  
I love you too baby girl. Robert said 

Andy walked into hers and Roberts room.  
Hey babe. Andy said  
Hey baby. Robert said  
Why did our daughter just ask me for a firefighters dress uniform. Andy asked  
Because she asked me if she could have one from me. When she saw me getting ready for my meeting with my boss. Robert said  
You know she is going to become a firefighter when she is older. Evelyn  
She even may even become one of the big bosses. Robert said   
Yeah she just might. Andy said


	9. Evelyn 4 years old

Mommy I wanna be a firefighter for halloween. Evelyn said  
Again baby you were one last year. Andy said  
Yeah mommy I wanna be one again. Evelyn said  
Okay baby you can. Andy said  
Yay! Evelyn said 

Robert walked into Evelyn's room.   
What are my girls talking about. Robert asked  
We are talking about what Evelyn wants to be for halloween this year. Andy said  
What do you wanna be. Robert asked   
I wanna be a firefighter for halloween. Evelyn said   
Again baby girl. Robert said  
Yeah daddy. I wanna be a firefighter. Evelyn said  
Okay baby girl you can be one if you want to. Robert said  
Yay! Thank you daddy. I love you. Evelyn said   
I live you to baby girl. Robert said  
I love you to mommy. Evelyn said  
I love you to Evelyn. Andy said

So what are we going to do with that girl of ours. Andy asked  
We are just gonna have to except that she is going to become a firefighter one day. Robert said


	10. Evelyn 5 years old

Evelyn's first day of school.  
Hey mommy. I'm ready for school. Evelyn said  
Okay baby. We just need to wait on daddy. Andy said  
Okay. Evelyn said  
Are you ready for your first day of school. Andy asked  
Yeah mommy I'm ready. Evelyn said 

Hey girls are you ready to go. Robert asked  
Yeah. Both of them said  
Good. Let's go then. Robert said

All three of them left the house to head to take Evelyn to school.  
They got to the school.

We love you baby have a great day. Andy said  
We will be here when you get out. Robert said  
We live you. Andy said  
I love you mommy and daddy. See you when I get out of school. Evelyn said

Evelyn then took off towards here school. 

Our baby girl is growing up babe. Andy said  
Yeah she is but it's a good thing. Robert said

8 hours later....  
Evelyn came out of the school.  
How was school baby girl. Robert asked  
It was good daddy. Evelyn said  
That's awesome baby I'm glad you had a good time. Andy said


	11. Evelyn 6 years old

Evelyn's class are on a field trip to station 19.  
Welcome to station 19 boys and girls I am captain Sullivan. Robert said  
Hey daddy. Evelyn said  
Hey baby girl. Robert said

Your dad is the captain of the firehouse. A girl said  
Yeah he is and my mom is one of the Lt. here to. Evelyn said  
That's pretty cool. Her friend said  
Yeah and when I am grown I am becoming a firefighter like my mom and dad. Evelyn said  
You already know what you wanna be when you grow up. Her friend said  
Yeah I have known since I was two what I wanted to be. Evelyn said  
You'll be a good one. Her friend said  
Thank you. Evelyn said  
Evelyn kiddo what are you doing here so early. The team said  
I'm here on a field trip with my class. Evelyn said  
Oh cool, have fun and we will see you later. The team said  
Bye guys see you later. Evelyn said  
Hey daughter of mine how is the field trip going. Andy asked   
Going good mommy. Evelyn said


	12. Evelyn 7 years old

Evelyn telling about her family.  
Hi my name is Evelyn Grace Sullivan and I'm the daughter of Robert and Andrea Sullivan. My parents are both firefighters. My dad is the fire captain of station 19 and my mom is a Lt. For station 19 also. My mom's dad used to be the fire captain for station 19 before he retired. I have aunts and uncles that are firefighters to. When I grow up I want to be a firefighter then work my way up to either be the captain of station 19 or become the fire commissioner of Seattle Fire Department. I can say I am proud to say my family protects the city of Seattle Washington. Thank you for listening. She looked up and saw her family have tears in their eyes.


	13. Evelyn 8 years old

Evelyn came by the station after school.

Hey kid. Maya said  
Hey aunt Maya. Evelyn said  
What are you doing here. Maya said  
Heading to my dad's office. Evelyn said   
Okay up you go. Maya said

Evelyn climbed the stairs to her dads office.  
Hey daddy. Evelyn said   
Hey baby girl. Robert said  
How are you doing daddy. Evelyn asked   
I'm good baby girl. Robert said   
That's good daddy. Evelyn said  
How was school today. Robert asked  
It was okay. I has someone tell me today that becoming a firefighter was dumb. Evelyn said  
Baby girl I am so sorry that someone told you that becoming a firefighter is dumb. You can do anything you put your mind to. And hey if you decide that you don't want to become a firefighter mom and I won't be disappointed in you. Robert said  
I know you guys wouldn't, but I'm not changing my dream job just because someone says becoming a firefighter is dumb. Evelyn said  
Good baby girl never let anyone tell you to change your mind. Only you can decide to you can change your mind. Robert said   
Thanks for talking to me about this daddy. Evelyn said  
I would do anything for you baby girl.   
Robert said  
I love you daddy. Evelyn said  
I love you to baby girl. Robert said


	14. Evelyn 9 years old

Evelyn's father daughter dance.

Hey mom can you take me dress shopping. Evelyn asked  
What for baby. Andy asked  
I need a new dress for the father daughter dance that is coming up in a few days. Evelyn said  
Okay we can go. Andy said  
Yay! Thanks mommy. Evelyn said  
Have you asked your dad to go to the dance with you. Andy asked  
That's where I'm heading now. Evelyn said  
After you have asked him we will go dress shopping. Andy said  
Okay mom. Evelyn said

Evelyn walks into the living room and found her dad sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Hey daddy what are you doing on Thursday night at 7pm. Evelyn asked  
Nothing yet baby girl. Why? Robert asked  
Would you like to go to the father daughter dance with me that night. Evelyn asked  
I would love to go to the dance with you baby girl. Robert said  
Thanks daddy. Evelyn said

She then went to find her mom so they could go dress shopping.   
Hey mom dad said yes he would go to the dance with me. Evelyn said   
Okay let's go find you a dress then. Andy said  
I wanna wear a red dress momma. Evelyn said  
Okay why is that baby. Andy said   
Because I want dad to wear his dress uniform to the dance and I wanna match him. Evelyn said  
Awe okay sweetheart. Andy said 

They shopped for a few hours until they found a dress and hit some shoes.

They then left the store and headed home.

Hey baby did she find a dress. Robert asked  
Yes she did, but you can not see her dress until the night of the dance. You also need to get your dress uniform out so it can be ironed. Andy said  
I'm okay on not seeing her dress, but why do I need to get my dress uniform out for. Robert asked  
Because that us what she wants you to wear to the dance. Andy said   
Okay sounds good. Robert said

The night of the dance...  
Hey mom can you do my hair for me. Evelyn asked  
Sure baby I can. Andy said  
Thanks mom. Evelyn said

Andy did Evelyn's hair for the dance.

Go put on your dress and shoes and then come down stairs okay. Andy said  
Okay momma. Evelyn said  
Okay I'm going to go check on your dad. Andy said

Andy walked out of Evelyn's room and into hers and Robert's room.

Hey handsome. Andy said   
Hey pretty girl. Robert said  
How are you doing in here. Andy asked  
I'm good sweetheart. Robert said  
You ready to see your baby girl. Andy said  
Yeah I am. Robert said  
Evelyn sweetheart come down here. Andy calls up to her daughter.

Evelyn came down the stairs...  
Oh my god baby girl you look so pretty and you look like you're momma. Robert said   
Thank you. You do not look so bad either daddy. I'm glad your wearing your dress uniform for the dance daddy. Evelyn said  
I would wear anything you would ask me to wear baby girls. Robert said  
She smiled at her dad  
You ready to head to the dance. Robert asked  
Yeah daddy I am. Lets go . Evelyn said  
Okay you two you be safe and have fun. Andy said   
We will. I love you. Robert said  
I love you to babe. Andy said  
Robert and Evelyn left for the dance.

At the dance....  
Are you having fun baby girl. Robert asked  
Yeah daddy I'm having a great time. Evelyn said  
You wanna dance. Robert asked  
Yeah daddy I do. Evelyn said  
Let's go dance then. Robert said

They went to the dance floor.  
They dance to Butterfly Kisses by Nob Carslie   
I love you daddy. Evelyn said  
I love you to baby girl. Robert said

After the dance....  
Heading home from the dance.  
Thanks for coming to the dance with me daddy. I had the time of my life. Evelyn said  
Your welcome baby girl. Thank you for asking me to come to the dance with you. Robert said

Not even 2 minutes later after they got done talking Evelyn fell asleep.

Robert pulled into their driveway and parked the car and then got out and carried Evelyn into the house. 

Bey babe. How did the dance go. Andy asked  
It went good. I'm gonna go put her to bed. Robert said  
Robert carried Evelyn upstairs and put her into her bed.   
I love you baby girl. Robery said and kissed her head

He walks out of her room and heads back down stairs. 

So how was the dance. Andy asked  
It went very good. Robert said  
What did you dance to. Andy asked  
Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlsie. Robert said  
I'm glad you two had fun. Andy said


	15. Evelyn 10 years old

Evelyn was on her way home from school one day and she heard a scream. So she took off toward the scream to check to see what was going on.   
She got up to the scene and saw the accident she went up to see if they were okay. 

Hi my name is Evelyn what is your name. Evelyn said  
My name is Toby. Toby said  
Are you okay Toby. Evelyn said  
I'm okay but my mom not okay. Toby said  
Okay Toby can you tell me about your mom. Evelyn said  
She not awake and she is in labor with my sister. Toby said  
Okay Toby can you help me wake your mom up. Evelyn asked  
Yes I can try to get her okay. Toby said  
Okay good, what's your moms name. Evelyn said

Evelyn tapped Amy on the shoulder to get her to wake up.   
Hey Amy my names Evelyn can you wake up for me please. Evelyn said   
Hi is my son okay. What about my baby to. Amy asked  
Yes your son is fine he's worried about you though. Evelyn said  
I'm having contraction and I need to push. Amy said  
Okay I'm going to have Toby call 911 to get us help okay. Evelyn said  
Okay why are you so good at this. Amy asked  
Because my parents are firefighters. It's also what I plan to do to. Evelyn said   
Oh okay. Amy said   
Toby come here. Evelyn said  
Okay. Toby said  
I need you to call 911 and tell them what is going on. The person on scene is the daughter of captain Sullivan and Lt. Sullivan, and I need station 19 on this scene pronto. Evelyn said  
Okay. Toby said

Toby called and told dispatch what was happening. 

Evelyn I need to push. Amy said  
Baby's head. Evelyn said  
Okay on the next contraction I need you to push okay. Evelyn said  
Okay. Amy said  
Contraction. Amy said  
Push Amy. Evelyn said

After about 20 pushes Evelyn delivered a healthy baby girl, and station 19 pulled up then to.   
Congrats Amy you have a baby girl. Evelyn said  
Hey Toby come meet your baby sister. Amy said  
Coming mom. Toby said  
Toby I would like you to meet Amilea Evelyn Greenwood. Amy said  
Awe you didn't have to name her after me. Evelyn said   
I did because if it wasn't for you my daughter and I wouldn't be alive. Amy said  
Well thank you. Evelyn said

Station 19 aid car loaded Amy, Amelia, and Toby and took them to the hospital. 

Evelyn Grace Sullivan get over here. Andy said   
Evelyn walked over to her parents.  
We are so proud of you baby. Andy said  
Yea baby girl we're so proud of you. Robert said  
I did what any first responder would have done. Evelyn said   
Well miss hero how about we treat you to some ice cream then. The team said  
Yea that sounds amazing right now. Evelyn said 

Robert then picked Evelyn up his daughter and carries her to the fire truck. And he let her sit on his lap in the front letting her tell the team what to do.   
Yeah he knew after today his daughter was joining Seattle Fire Department and he was okay with that.


	16. Evelyn 11 years old

Evelyn aced in everyone of her academics.  
Mr. And Mrs. Sullivan, I have called you here because I would like to bump Evelyn a couple of grades. Principle Brooks said  
Wow how many grades are we talking about here. Robert asked  
At least 2 grades levels she is to smart to be in the current grade that she is in. Principle Brooks said  
Okay we will do it. They both said  
Okay starting next week she will be moved 2 grades up. Principle Brooks said   
Sounds great. Both parents said


	17. Evelyn 12 years old

Mom where is dad at and why are you crying. Evelyn asked  
Baby your dads been hurt. Andy said

Evelyn then dropped to the ground and started to cry.  
Hiw bad is daddy hurt mommy. Evelyn asked  
It's bad baby he's in surgery right now. Andy said  
Okay can we go to the hospital now I wanna get there before he wakes up mommy. Evelyn asked  
Onay we can go right now. Andy said

They leave to head to the hospital

When they got there the doctor came out to talk to them.   
Your husband is going okay he should wake up in an hour or two. Dr. Thomas said  
Thank you so much Dr. Thomas. Andy said  
Can me and my mom go and see my dad now. Evelyn asked  
Yes you guys can. Dr. Thomas said

They both walked into Robert's room.   
Evelyn then climbed up onto the bed with her dad and played down beside him and cried.

Hey dady I'm glad the surgery went okay but you need to wake up now. Evelyn said  
You know our daughter is right you need to wake up. Andy said

Andy sat into the chair next to his bed thinking about all those years ago that he sat beside her bed begging he to wake up.   
Both girls ended up falling asleep while waiting for him to wake up. The doctor was right it did take him an hour to wake up from his surgery. He noticed Andy was holding his hand and her cheeks were wet from crying, and she was still wearing her gear from the call that he got hurt on.   
Then he turned his head and saw his daughter laying down beside him holding onto him and also her cheeks were wet from crying to.   
He started to rub Evelyn head with his head.   
Mmmm dad I'm trying to sleep. Evelyn mumbled  
Robert smiled and waited for the words sink in.

Wait. She sat up to quick and fell off the bed.  
Then sat up and looked up and saw her dad awke.  
DADDY your awake. Evelyn said with tears running down her cheeks .  
Running up to her dad and hugging him.   
Yes baby girl I'm okay I promise. Robery said

And then Andy woke up.  
Babe your awake are you doing okay. Andy asked  
Yes like I was saying to Evelyn I'm doing okay. 

Andy then looked at her daughter and knew what was going to happen before Evelyn did.

I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air. Evelyn said rushing out of the room.Tears strumming down her cheeks.

Because she felt like the walks were closing in on her. 

Baby is she okay. Robert asked  
Probably not because her dad was just hurt. The other person she looks up to almost lost his life today. So no she is not okay babe. She also has never done this before. Me and you have because we did it when I was hurt. She just needs some time so she can rap her head around all of this and figure out how to deal with you being hurt. It was hard for her to see you in that bed and not awake to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She just saw you in a bed not awke thinking unknown things were going to happen to you. Even though your doctor told us you were going to be okay. Evelyn is a daddy's girl and we both know it losing you would have crushed her babe. Andy said

I know me being hurt had hurt her and she has no way of knowing that there was no damage done to me. That girl also just had her world rocked when I woke her up the way I did. She probably thought i wasnt going to wake up. I need to know if my baby girl is okay and I cant go and check on her. So can you please go make sure our baby girl is okay. Robert said 

Yes I will go and check on her and make sure she is okay. I love you. Andy said  
I love you to. Robert said

Then Andy got up and left the room and went to find her daughter.  
Andy found her daughter on her knees in front of the hospital having a panic attack.

Oh sweetheart your daddy is fine I promise. Andy said rubbing her daughter back   
No hes not it's just a dream and daddy's not gonna wake up. Evelyn said while crying  
Sweetheart daddy's awake you talked to him hes fine.  
Andy said   
Evelyn kept mumbling to herself   
Evelyn Grace Sullivan your dady is fine I wouldn't be telling you this if he wasn't. Andy said

After awhile and alot of convincing Evelyn eventually calmed down.   
Do you wanna go see your dad now baby. Andy asked  
Yeah I do momma. Evelyn said  
Okay let's go head on back to your dad then. Before he ends up coming down he and we wouldn't be a good thing.   
Andy said  
No that would not be a good thing momma. Let's head back to daddy then. Evelyn said  
Okay let's go then. Andy said

Andy and Evelyn head back to Robert's room.  
Andy walks into his room first then comes in Evelyn.

Evelyn baby girl come here. Robert said  
Evelyn walks over and climbed back onto the bed with her dad.  
Oh Evelyn baby girl I'm so sorry that I put you through this. I wish that ne getting hurt never happened. I wish that I didnt have to have you witness me being in this hospital bed. I wish I didnt worry you and your mom. I love you baby girl. I'm fine. So dry those tears okay. Robert said   
Do why isnt momma as worried as bad as me then. Evelyn asked   
Because me and your moms already been through this when she got hurt before we were even together. Robery said  
What do you mean momma was hurt daddy. Evelyn asked  
Before your dad and I got together I was hurt on a call, I was rushed to the hospital and put into emergency surgery to repair my lung. Your dad sat by my side the whole time after I got out of surgery. When I woke up we got to talking that's when we told each other we loved each other then we got together and here we are now. That's why I'm not as worried as you are but I am worried but I know he is okay. Andy said

I know that your okay but that doesnt help me not worry about you though daddy. I'm just so glad that you are okay daddy. I love you so very much. Evelyn said  
I love you to baby girl so very much. Robert said

A week later Robert getting released from the hospital.  
Little did Andy and Robert know that their daughter was suffering from nightmares over her dad getting hirt.

Andy and Robert walk through the door. 

Hey mom and dad. Evelyn said  
Hey baby. Andy said  
Hey baby girl. Robert said  
How are you doing daddy. Evelyn asked  
I'm doing good baby girl. Robert said  
That's good daddy. Glad that you are home. Evelyn said

Later on that night after everyone went to bed. 

About 4 hours into Evelyn's sleep she started to have a nightmare.

Evelyn's nightmare....  
Robert went into the apartment complex fire and the fire was getting out of control.   
Robert got trapped inside the apartment complex and couldn't get out. 

No no no no. Evelyn was rushing and turning in her bed.  
No daddy no come back. She started to scream in her sleep.

Even though he had just gotten home from the hospital he had followed Andy to Evelyn's room.   
When they got to her room they saw her rushing and turning and screaming out daddy in her sleep.

Come on sweetheart you gotta wake up it's just a bad dream. Andy said  
Baby girl I'm fine just listen to our voices and wake up. Robert said

After a little more talking Evelyn wake up from her nightmare.   
Evelyn then shot up in bed and started to have a panic attack.

Shh sweetheart you gotta calm down your having a panic attack. Andy said  
Evelyn continued to talk to herself and rock herself while Andy kept talking to her. 

Then all of a sudden Evelyn git out of her bed and ran into her bathroom and shut the door.  
Evelyn then slowly sat down on her bathroom floor and cried.  
Andy and Robert just stood inside Evelyn's room in shock of what just happened.

What just happened in here and how do you know how to calm her down. Robert asked  
The day you got rushed into the hospital to have your surgery. When you woke up you remeber her running out of your room she had a panic attack that day that's how I know how to calm her down. Evelyn started to freak out that you waking up was just a dream she started to panic. Andy said  
What do we do to help her. Robert asked  
We continue to help her through this and continue to tell her everything is going to be fine. Andy said

Then they heard their daughter throw up in the bathroom.

I got this one just sit here I'll bring her out in a few minutes okay. Andy said  
Okay. robert said

Andy walked into her daughter's bathroom and shut the door.  
Oh sweetheart why didn't you tell me that you were having nightmares ever since your dad being hurt. Andy asked  
You were already worrying about daddy I didn't want to case you extra stress on top of that. Evelyn said  
Oh baby it's my job to help you out with these things you gotta tell me. Andy said  
But I thought they would go away when daddy came home but they just seem to be getting worst. Evelyn said  
Do you wanna tell me about the nightmare. Andy asked  
Daddy got trapped in a apartment complex fire and he couldn't get out and then he died. Evelyn said  
Oh baby I'm so sorry. Andy said while ribbing her back  
Brush your teeth and then let's go back to tour dad. Andy said  
He is si worried about you. Andy said  
No he dies not need to worry about me having a nightmare he just got home from the hospital he needs to worry about getting better so he can go back to work again. Evelyn said  
No matter what you say your dad and I will always worry about you baby. Andy said  
Okay I'll brush my teeth and then come out and tell my dad to quit worrying about me. Evelyn said  
Okay I'm gonna go wait with him. Andy said  
Okay. Evelyn said

Andy then walked out of the bathroom 

Is she doing okay now. Robery asked  
Yeah she is doing better now. Andy said  
Did she tell you about her nightmare. Robert asked  
Yes she did. You got trapped inside a apartment complex fire and couldn't get out. Andy said   
My poor baby girl, and let me guess she has been having these nightmares since me getting hurt. Robert said  
Yes she has been having the nightmares since you being hurt and she didn't want to tell us about them. Andy said  
Why. Robert asked  
Because she didn't want to put anymore stress onto me since I was already worrying about you. Andy said  
Mom was already stressing more on you and I didnt want to worry her also. Evelyn said  
Why didnt you talk to someone else then. Robert asked  
Because I knew they would tell mom what was going on and I didn't want them to. Evelyn said  
I also know she was worrying since she knows I can have panic attacks now. Evelyn said  
You know baby girl it's our job to worry about you. You also went through something tramatic to. Robert said  
Well I wasn't the one that had to have surgery to keep them alive now am I. Evelyn said  
Awe baby girl I'm fine. In a few weeks I'll go back to work. Robert said

I know that dad. In my heart I know your fine but in my mind I only see you laying in that hospital bed worrying if youw are ever going to wake up again. I was thinking that I was going to have go to your funeral because I thought you were going to die that day. And I know that you are fine and at home now but dammit dad I can not lose you okay. You mean everything to me beside my mom. And my mind also keeps showing me my life with out you in it and I didnt like how my life looked. I wouldn't know what to do if anything were to happen to you or mom. Evelyn said  
I know I can't promise you and your mom can't promise that we won't do anything dangerous because our jobs are dangerous. But baby we will do our best to always come home to you every time we go on calls. Robert said   
Okay sounds like a good promise dady. Just don't you ever die on me daddy or I'm going to have to hurt you that also gies for you to mom. Evelyn said

The family of three hugged each other  
I love you guys your the best parents I could ask for. Evelyn said   
Your the best daughter we could ask for also. Both of her parents said


	18. Evelyn 18 years old

So mom are you ever going to move up the ranks anymore with the fire department or do you just wanna be a Lt. Evelyn asked  
Well I love staying a Lt. At station 19 because it the firehouse I grew up in. I also grew up in this firehouse also when my dad was a firefighter here. I also love staying here because my family is here. I also met your dad here and we ended up falling in love with each other. So no I never want to move up the ranks with the fire department. Andy said  
Oh cool thanks mom for telling me. I love you. Evelyn said  
Your welcome baby I love you to. Andy said

Then Evelyn left her mom and went to find her dad to ask him the same question. 

Evelyn then went into her dads office.  
Hey daddy. Evelyn said  
Hey baby girl. Robert said  
So I got a question for you. Evelyn said  
Okay and what is the question that you want to ask me. Robert asked  
Why dont you want to move up the ranks with the fire department. Evelyn asked  
Because station 19 brought me the love of my life. It has also brought me a family that I never thought I would have. And this station also brought me my beautiful baby girl that I call my daughter. Robert said  
Thanks dad. I love you. Evelyn said  
I love t ou u to baby girl. Robert said   
And then Evelyn left her dads office.


	19. Evelyn 14 years old

Hey baby girl you ready to head into high school this year. Andy asked  
Yeah mom I am ready to head into high school this year. Evelyn said  
Okay dad and I are taking you to school and then we are picking you up. Andy said  
Okay let's go and get your dad so we can take you to school then. Andy said  
Okay let's go and get dad so we can take me to school. Evelyn said

Okay you two lets go so me and your mom can head into work. 

All three of them headed out the door to head to Evelyn to school.   
They get to Evelyn's school and she gets out.  
I love you guys see you later. Evelyn said  
We love you to and we will see you later. Robert and Andy said

Evelyn then walked into her school.

Our daughter just entered high school today. Andy said  
Yeah she did. What happened to our little girl. When did she grow up. Robert asked  
I have no idea. You know she is almost grown up. Andy said  
Couple more years she will be joining the fire department. Robert said  
Yeah she will be and I can't wait to see what the future brings for her.  
Andy said

8 hours later...  
Evelyn walked out of her school and headed to her parents car.

Hey baby girl how was school. Robert asked  
It was good daddy I had the best time ever. Evelyn said   
Hey sweetheart how was your day. Andy said  
It was good momma. Evelyn said   
Ghats good sweetheart I'm glad you had a good time today. Andy said


	20. Evelyn 15 years old

Mom how do you know when you like a boy. Evelyn asked  
Well for me it was when i got all warm on the inside. Why do you aske baby. Andy said  
Well there is a boy in my class that I like and he asked me to go to the movies with him and I said yes. Evelyn said  
Well then let's go get you an outfit so you can go on that date. Andy said 

Telling Robert about her date....  
Hey daddy can we talk. Evelyn asked  
Yeah sure baby girl we can talk. Robert said   
I have this date I want to go on tommrow night. Evelyn asked  
Who is this boy. Robery asked  
His name is Zyan. Evelyn said   
When is the date and what time. Robery asked  
Tommrow and it is at 7pm. Evelyn said  
Okay you can go on the date with the boy. Robert said  
Thank you daddy. I love you. Evelyn said   
I love you to baby girl. Robert said

The next day....  
Evelyn was getting ready when Zyan should up.

Zyan knocked on the front and Robert answered the door.   
Come on in Zyan. Robert said  
Hello Mr. Sullivan I am Zyan. Zyan said  
Welcome Zyan. Evelyn is still getting ready. Robert said

Evelyn and Zyan went in the date.


	21. Evelyn 16 years old

Hey birthday girl wake up mom and I have a surprise for you. Robert said  
Evelyn woke up  
Okay I'm wake dad. Evelyn said   
Close your eyes. Robert said

They both walk down the stairs and met Andy.

They all headed outside to the driveway to show Evelyn her birthday present from them. 

Okay baby girl you can open your eyes. Robert said  
Evelyn opened her eyes   
You guys got me a challenger for my birthday. Evekyn said  
Yea baby girl we got you a car for your birthday. Andy said  
Thank you guys so much I love you. Your the best parents ever.   
Evelyn said


	22. Evelyn 17 years old

Evelyn let's go you are going to be late to your own graduation. Andy said  
Coming mom. Evelyn said

Robert walked into the room.  
Robert do you have the camera. Andy asked  
Yes baby I have the camera. Robert said 

All three head to the car and head to Evelyn's graduation.

At the graduation.....  
The principle calls every students name.   
Last but not least we have our valedictorian Evelyn Grace Sullivan. 

Evelyn's speech  
Well hello everyone as the principle ut it my name is Evelyn Grace Sullivan. I would like to thank my parents first thank you Andrea and Robert Sullivan for pushing me and for supporting me. Okay now onto my speech. Congrates graduates! Today is a great day. It's a day to celebrate with your families and friends. A day you've been waiting for since you entered kindergarten 13 years ago. 

For some of you, it's waiting to get out of school and get on with your life. It's time when the old childhood rhyme, " nomore pencils, no more books, no more teachers dirty looks." Describes just how you feel.  
For many others high school graduation, is just the next step in tour education. You're headed to a university, a community college, apprenship training to the daunting task of preparing for the career you want to persue.  
But for all of you, as you return the gowns you are wearing today and take your tassels and diplomas home, remember this, the diploma you receive today is your insurance policy with the premium paid inful by tour hard work over the past 13 years. The value of that policy depends on how much effort you put into your education and what you do with it as you go on. Use it, take advantage of what it offers. Statistics show that your high school diploma is your passport to higher earnings and protection against tough economic times. Its not a guarantee, but it will always be a help.  
Your diploma also represents a public education system that insures that all young people here in Seattle and across the nation, even the neediest, have access to the same experiences that have shaped you and me. A first rate education, an posture to the diverse beliefs and traditions that drive an ever more interdependent and complex world, and a chance to experience the joy of learning.   
Take those experiences with you. Keep those close to the students and teachers friends you've made here at Seattle High School. And do well wherever you go and in whatever you do.   
You've earned your passport. Use it well. Congratulations again to each of you and may all of succeed in the years to ahead. Congrats class of 2038.


	23. Evelyn 18 years old

Graduating the Seattle Fire Department Academy.  
After being at the fire academy for 16 weeks.

Evelyn is now graduating the academy to become a firefighter and graduating at the top of her class. 

Now will firefighter Evelyn Grace Sullivan come and get her badge.  
Congratulations firefighter Sullivan.  
Parents must be proud of you. Fire commissioner said  
Yes sir they are very proud of me. Evelyn said

After the ceremony 

Congrats baby girl I'm so proud of you. Robert said  
I knew you were going to be doing this job since you were a little girl. Andy said  
Thanks mom and dad. Evelyn said 

You know what fire station you will be at yet. Maya asked  
Well you guys are looking at your new teammate I start next week. Evelyn said


	24. Evelyn 25 years old

Evelyn Grace Sullivan become a Lt. At station 19.  
Hey baby girl congrats on becoming a Lt. Here at station 19. Robert said  
Thank you daddy. Evelyn said


	25. Evelyn 28 years old

Evelyn becoming the captain of station 19.   
Congrats on becoming station 19 new captian baby were so proud of you. Andy said  
Thanks mom. Evelyn said


	26. Evelyn 28 years old still

Evelyn's wedding day...  
Not writing the wedding out.

She took some of her mom wedding ideas.

Skips to after the wedding...  
Hey dady you wanna dance to Bhtterfly Kisses by Bob Carslie. Evelyn asked  
You know I do baby girl. Robert said

They dance to the song just like they did when she was a little girl at her father daughter dance when she was 9 years old. 

I love you daddy. Evelyn said   
I love you to baby girl. Robert said  
Are you happy baby girl. Robert asked  
More than happy daddy. Evelyn said  
I mean I'm married and I'm the fire captain of station 19. Evelyn said  
I'm so happy and proud of you baby girl. Robert said

Oops to a couple of months later....

Evelyn and her husband are having a baby and they are telling her parents. 

Hey mom and dad can we have you and dad sit on the couch for a few minutes please. Evelyn asked 

They all aat down on the couch  
Evelyn gave her mom and dad the bag for them to open.   
They both opened the bag.  
Your going to be grandparents to twins we can't wait to meet you nana and papa. 

Oh my god baby. Andy said  
Oh my god baby girl. Robert said

Even just smiled.

We are so happy for you guys. They both said

Evelyn and her husband left a few hours later. 

So grandma how are you doing. Robert asked  
Well grandpa I'm happy how about you. And my asked  
I'm great. Robert said

9 months later....  
Evelyn gave birth to twins

Mom and dad I would like you to meet your grandchildren.

I want you guys to meet Andrea Alexandria Grey and Robert Michael Grey. Even said  
Awe you guys named them after us babe. Andy said  
I'm so honored to share my name with my grandson. Robert said  
So am I to share my name with my granddaughter. Andy said


	27. Evelyn 30 years old

Becoming fire commissioner at the age of 30. 

Oh my god babe our daughter made all her dreams come true. Andy said   
That she did baby, and I could not be more happy for her. Robert said  
Me either she always did say this is what she would be doing for her dream job. Andy said   
She did say that she would become the fire commissioner for the Seattle Fire Department. Robert said  
I could not be any more happy for her. Andy said

They walked over to their daughter   
Congratulations baby girl I am so proud of you. Robert said  
Congratulations baby I am so happy for you. Andy said   
Thanks mom and dad for always believing in me and supporting me. Evelyn said

I love you guys so much. Evelyn sai  
We love you to. Andy and Robert said


End file.
